


Little Teases

by kitkat0723



Series: Tease Me [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Loves it though, M/M, Never leave Evan Buckley to his own devices, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Texting, buck is a tease, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Evan Buckley should never be left home alone while his boyfriend is at work. The middle of Summer while Chris is away at camp is the perfect time to tease Eddie while he's at work and Buck is at home alone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tease Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793785
Comments: 25
Kudos: 245





	Little Teases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> When the universe dumps inspiration into your lap, you roll with it. Even though this is STILL not the fic I am going to write for day 4 of Eddie week, it wouldn't leave me alone (Again) Huge thanks to Zee for the quick beta at the beginning of this and for Medi for laughing at some the texts and chatting about it. 
> 
> For Zee because she wanted some Buddie content!

The middle of Summer was the perfect time to laze around naked a brand new house, especially when your kid was at camp for the next two weeks, you had the day to yourself and your boyfriend was at work. If you closed the windows, you wouldn’t even get the cops called on you. So that’s exactly what Buck did once he shoved Eddie out of the house with one last kiss and a “be safe!” 

They generally kept the curtains in the living room closed because that’s where the sun liked to beat down on the house the most. So he closed the ones in the dining room and the kitchen, just in case Mrs. Barker, their sweet neighbor in her eighties decided to have a peek at the nice young contemporary family next door. The rest of the house he wasn’t too worried about thanks to the privacy fence out back and the fact that the windows were mainly located on the side of the house. Heading back to the master bedroom, Buck stripped off his boxers and headed for the bathroom. 

Cranking up the water, he stepped under the spray and gave a happy little hum in his throat. The pressure here was so much better than at Eddie’s old place. He grabbed the loofa and washed up, even though he had zero plans to go anywhere. Once he was done and dried off, he moved back to the bedroom and turned on the t.v, mostly for background. He smiled to himself then shot a picture of mostly his one side and the empty bed. 

**B : Wish you were here.’**

**E: Don’t start something you can’t finish Buckley**

Buck grinned and laid his head down on Eddie’s pillow, curling one arm underneath his head and closed his eyes. Maybe a day off didn’t have to be that boring. 

A few hours later, when he woke up, he grabbed his phone, and snapped a picture of himself pouting and sent it off. 

**B : Wanted to wake up with you.**

**E : Are you trying to make it difficult for me to work?**

**B : Maybe ;)**

**E : You’re a tease.**

Buck was definitely going to have fun with this. They texted throughout the day, Eddie giving him a replay of a couple of calls they’d gone on. It sucked not being at work, but he was so grateful he had the day off. Of course when you’re bored, and your name is Evan Buckley, well... you have to have some fun. He ended up in the kitchen, making himself some lunch when he sent Eddie another photo. Thankfully the self timer actually worked. 

He said nothing when he sent the photo, so he was waiting patiently. When it dinged, he laughed. 

**E : I know I can’t cook, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how that spatula is meant to be used.**

**B : Well, no one said it couldn’t be used for such a thing ;) Oh and yes, since I can hear you muttering all the way across town, I tossed it and I’ll pick a new one up tomorrow.**

**E : You’re determined to try and make me fuck up at work today.** **  
****B : Nah. Just letting you know how much I miss you.**  
  
Since Eddie didn’t reply after that, Buck figured they’d had another call. After he’d finished lunch, he tried to watch a movie, but his heart wasn’t in it and since teasing Eddie was way more fun, he went and grabbed a pair of shorts and grabbed a book from his nightstand and decided to read before sending the next photo. He headed out to the backyard, a glass of lemonade filled with ice and his sunglasses. He read for a bit, then grabbed an ice cube and smirked to himself. He ran in over his lips, laughing hysterically when some dripped down to his chin. This was just too much fun.   
He snapped the photo and sent it, then went back to his book.   
**E : So help me God, Evan.** **  
****B : I’m sorry, Baby. it’s just too much fun. Do you want me to stop?** **  
****E : Yes, no. Fucking hell. Now I have to sit here and find something else to think about. It’s impossible.** **  
****B : Dead kittens.** **  
****E : You’re an asshole.** **  
****B : You love me anyway.** **  
**  
Buck went back to his book, having a little mercy on his boyfriend. When the sun threatened to cook him alive, he went inside and sat on the couch, thankful he’d closed the curtains. He turned on the television and watched a movie.   
He laughed and decided one last tease was enough for the day for Eddie. Sitting up, he pushed the curtains to the side and took a selfie, the phone near the waistband of his shorts. You could barely see his face, but you could see his tattoos. Eddie was a sucker for his tattoos.   
Sending it off, he bit his lip and moved the phone to where he was mostly in shadow but you could see the expanse of his chest. He sent that one and waited.   
**E : I just had to fake like I was sick, just so I could breathe right.** **  
** Buck laughed.   
**B : Sorry Baby. ;*** **  
****E : No you’re not! And apology not accepted.** **  
****B : WELL… if you were home I could make it up to you…..** **  
****E : EVAN!** **  
****B : I am having too much fun.** **  
****E : I’m going to finish dinner. I love you. If we don’t get a call, I’ll call you before I Try and sleep tonight.** **  
****B : I love you too. I’m probably going to make dinner and then just go back to bed.**  
**E : Don’t leave the bowl of popcorn IN bed this time, please.**   
**B : I won’t.** **  
****  
** Buck Answered a few other text messages but other than those, the rest of the night was his. After cooking again and putting leftovers away for Eddie, he headed to bed. Since Eddie wasn’t home to complain about how could Buck watch the movie for the millionth time, Buck cued up The Avengers and enjoyed quoting the movie back to himself. He had just returned to the room after putting the bowl back in the kitchen, when his phone went off. He was pretty sure the noise he made wasn’t human and cursed whoever at Apple made the new phones waterproof. His boyfriend was trying to kill him.   
**B : I HATE YOU** **  
****E : You love me. Wish you were here.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day and I may just have another something coming that's set a little after this.


End file.
